Brotherly love
by Cookiepuppy5623
Summary: Some small one-shots about the bond between the Sans and Papyrus Au's and the... good side of there bonds.
1. A strange Underlust one

Underlust Papyrus sighed, this was the third time he'd been without a mate at one of Blue's parties. UL had to admit, he was a bit frightening, considering the fact that he tried to make love to any and everything he saw. That wasn't his fault though! It was how he was born. Looking at his brother, UL growled softly, it was no secret that he envied his brother, UL Sans had always been the dominant sibling. "And so then I said: 'Captain? I thought you said CAPTIVE!'" UL Sans (or plum as Blue called him) joked. Red and Classic both laughed hysterically, loving Plum's sense of humor. "How come HE got all of Dad's GOOD genes?" UL growled softly. Suddenly, a large dog like monster walked in, smiling at everyone Blue introduced her to and giggling when she heard one of Plum's jokes. The monster was a strange one indeed, a collie with brown eyes, red fur with brown and white marks in her mane, and a dark red dress on that stopped just at the top of her tail. "Alright, I'll let you get settled Callie!" Blueberry giggled, grabbing Red's hand and pulling into the kitchen.

Callie smiled softly, wagging her tail when Aftertale Sans walked up to her. "Hi there, you must be Callie" AT said warmly, reaching out his hand. Callie smiled and accepted the gesture, shaking AT's hand. AT gasped, "Your fur is so soft..." AT whispered. UL huffed, was that the best AT could do? "Thank you... you're very sweet" Callie giggled. UL gasped, Callie's voice was as sweet as honey, her words rolling off of her tongue as if she had rehearsed them multiple times. AT sighed softly, obviously feeling close to the newcomer already. "AT! Don't hog Callie! I know she's nice, but you've gotta share!" Blueberry giggled. "Ooooh" Everyone chuckled, making AT blush and look to the side. "Ignore them... they just don't know how you feel..." Callie whispered before licking AT on the cheek. AT gasped and fainted, a small smile on his face.

"Umm... Blueberry? I think I accidentally broke your friend!" Callie chuckled. "Callie! Look, can it wait?!" Blueberry whined. "Sure! Besides, you'll need to wash your hands after making those 'TACOS' now won't you?" Callie joked mischievously. Stretch perked his head up from his current make out session with Edge at the sound of that. "SANS!" Stretch growled. "Oh no! Look what you've done! Onwards Felly!" Blueberry giggled, squealing when Red teleported them. "SANS!" Stretch growled, teleporting after said brother. Edge growled softly, when was he going to be able to have a simple make out session with his boyfriend without being interrupted?! "Welp, looks like you just lost ANOTHER boyfriend huh?" Sans chuckled, his eyes widening when Edge glared at him and growled in a feral manner. "I'm gonna go over there now..." Sans chuckled nervously. UL chuckled, his social life was a soap opera. Callie then walked over to the wall that UL was leaned up against. "May I join your lean?" Callie asked. "Sure... why not?" UL sighed 'Can't say no anyways' UL thought.

Callie smirked and leaned up against the wall, looking at everyone else. "It's sweet of you to come to this party... You know, considering how much you HATE them" Callie said. UL looked at Callie, "How do you know that?" UL asked. Callie chuckled, "Oh please, don't believe everything you hear, whenever he can, Blueberry gossips about everyone, and I mean EVERYONE" Callie giggled. UL huffed, "Yeah right!" He growled stubbornly. "Oh, it's true! He even told me about some weird sex tape he found when he was cleaning his brother's room" Callie giggled. "WHAT?!" UL laughed. "Yep! According to Blueberry, when Edge and Stretch get it on... they GET IT ON" Callie laughed. UL burst out laughing, here he was thinking this party was going to be a drag, and now he was hearing about Stretch's sex life. Callie and UL both talked about different things, from that one time Stretch and Edge were first caught making out, to the time UL got his head stuck in a bucket. "What?!" Callie laughed. "Yep, it took three sticks of butter to get my head out" UL chuckled.

Callie laughed, holding her stomach and beginning to tear up. Callie wiped her eye, still slightly giggling. "Oh, comedy gold" Callie joked lightly, wagging her tail happily. UL chuckled and watched as Callie smiled softly, shaking her large mane. 'Wow... I wonder how soft her fur is up there...' UL thought, blushing suddenly and shaking his head. Callie noticed UL's blush, smiling wider than before and pulling him in for a hug. UL gasped in surprise. "Um, Callie? I don't think this is such a good... a good... idea..." UL sighed contentedly, burying his face into what was revealed of Callie's mane. "So soft..." UL growled softly, his right eye turning into flaming heart. UL gasped and turned away. "Callie... I... I don't think that we should be so close to each other right now..." UL sighed sadly, walking outside. UL sighed and sat down, growling as his magic dimmed down. "Hey lil' bro... how's it goin'?" Plum asked. "Not good... I just embarrassed myself in front of the hottest monster here..." UL sighed. "What? Wait, You JUST realized that I'm embarrassed by you?" Plum joked. "SANS!" UL growled. "I don't feel like playing around..." UL sighed. Plum hummed, "So, you really liked her huh?" Plum asked. "Yeah... but, knowing me... I don't stand a chance..." UL sighed. Plum chuckled, "Hey c'mon lil' bro... I'm sure that one day you'll find your mate... and hey, if it takes too long, I can always hook you up with Muffet..." Plum giggled. "Ew! Sans! You're so gross!" UL giggled, scooping up his brother and hugging him. "Thanks Sans... you always know how to cheer me up..." UL sighed happily. "Hey, what are big brothers for?" Plum chuckled.


	2. Really? I'm adding Swapfell?

Swapfell Papyrus sighed as he was tied to the 'punishment pole'. "Now... do you know why you are being punished?" Raspberry asked. "N-no m'lord..." Sf whimpered, shrinking in his place. Raspberry sighed and looked at Sf angrily, grabbing his whip and striking Sf, smiling in satisfaction at the loud whimper emitted from his... dog. "You are being punished because-" " Raspberry! It's your day to look after Callie! Or did you forget?" Blueberry asked from behind Raspberry's door. Raspberry growled softly and untied Sf. Sf smiled happily and rubbed up against his brother. "Get off of me you mutt!" Raspberry growled, slapping Sf. "Now listen here stupid dog, I don't want you associating with this Bitch at all! Am I clear?" Raspberry growled. Sf sniffed and nodded, looking down. Raspberry growled softly and pet Sf quickly, walking to the door to avoid his brother's confused look.

"Now listen Blueberry, I'm not going to be your constant bitch sitter, so I don't want to find this... thing, on my porch every day!" Raspberry growled. Callie growled softly and bared her teeth. "No Callie! Listen I know he's a pain... but get, over it" Blueberry whispered. Callie huffed and pushed past Raspberry, her tail and head held high in confidence. Raspberry huffed and slammed the door, not even letting Blueberry give him instructions. Blueberry sighed and slid a note underneath Raspberry's door. Callie looked at the paper and pushed the mat over it, making sure to hide the biggest and most vital rule: 'NEVER LET CALLIE NEAR A SUBMISSIVE CREATURE'.

"Alright mutt, look, I'm gonna explain everything quick and simple, that over there is the door: feel free to walk out of it anytime, that's the stairs: unless you're dying, don't bother me, that door is my room: STAY OUT!, and that is the other mutts stuff: feel free to steal or destroy whatever you want... I'm sure he won't mind..." Raspberry chuckled darkly. Raspberry walked upstairs and opened his door, "Oh yeah, and if you disobey my rules, ask the dog to show you what happens..." Raspberry cackled before walking into his room and slamming his door. "The dog huh? So he DOES have a pet... hmmm... wonder where he is" Callie said to herself. Callie gasped when she heard a shuffling noise. "Who's there?!" Callie growled, baring her teeth and raising her hackles. Sf whimpered and crawled out on his hands and knees from behind the couch.

Callie lowered her hackles and looked at Sf in confusion. "You're no dog! You're just another skeleton!" Callie huffed. Sf whimpered, looking down as if he were sorry for disappointing Callie. "Hmmm... well, I guess I'll just have to make do" Callie chuckled. Sf cocked his head, confused at what Callie was implying. Callie then suddenly jumped onto Sf, grabbing his arm in her mouth and making him screech.

-In Raspberry's room-

Raspberry sighed contentedly as he got into the hot water in his bathtub. It had been years since Raspberry had last been... nice to his brother, and it made him agitated to know that, no matter what he put Papyrus through, the brother he called and treated like a dumb, wild animal would still love him and be loyal to him. Raspberry let a few tears escape from his eyes, Papyrus had been so caring and forgiving, never leaving his brother for a second. How could Raspberry still continue to pretend... that's right, PRETEND to hate his brother. Raspberry sighed, sinking deeper into the water, wondering if committing suicide was an option, then again, skeletons didn't even need to breathe. Raspberry was so lost in thought, he almost didn't hear the pain filled yelp that came from downstairs. "Papyrus?" Raspberry whispered to himself. "SANS! HELP!" Sf shouted before a horrific ripping sound was heard "Oh my God PAPYRUS!" Raspberry shouted, jumping out of the bathtub and teleporting downstairs, suddenly fully clothed.

When Raspberry got downstairs, he gasped at what he saw. Callie was standing over Sf, growling and foaming at the mouth, looking at Sf's throat. "Brother! HELP!" Sf sobbed. Raspberry growled and threw a bone at Callie, injuring the collie and giving him time to grab his shocked brother. Sf sobbed and buried his head into his brother's chest. Callie got up and growled, backing away in shock when Raspberry growled back and bared his sharp fangs, gripping his brother close to him protectively. Sf whimpered and shook erratically, clutching onto Raspberry, and wishing silently for this to just be over. Callie and Raspberry both stared at each other silently, Raspberry looking down at Sf from time to time to check his wounds. Callie hadn't done too much to Sf's skull or neck, but you could say that Sf's arm was purely broken. Raspberry grabbed Sf's arm, gasping slightly when Sf flinched before relaxing and allowing his brother to examine his arm. "It's okay baby brother... she won't hurt you any more..." Raspberry whispered unconsciously, healing his brother the best he could. "Hah, I doubt that statement!" Callie growled, slightly flinching when Raspberry hissed.

-Two hours later-

"Callie! How could you?!" Blueberry shouted angrily. "Oh come on! It's in my nature! He was submissive and I wanted to leave my mark" Callie snorted. "Yeah? Well from now on, you get to stay home in your cage when I leave!" Blueberry threatened. "Oh no, not the cage..." Callie sarcastically sighed. "With Edge and Papy..." Blueberry chuckled. Callie's eyes widened, "No wait please! I'm sorry! Nooooooooo!" Callie shouted. Raspberry sighed as Callie was taken away. Walking over to his brother on the couch, Raspberry kissed Sf as said brother slept before putting a blanket down on the floor and laying down. "Goodnight... dog..." Raspberry sighed, closing his eyes. Sf opened one eye and closed it quickly. Even if Raspberry refused to admit it, he truly did care about his brother, and knowing that was enough to make Sf smile.


	3. Can I feel like Crap now?

Red growled as he walked out of Grillby's, why did he constantly have to be harassed by all of the other monsters? Sure, his brother was a huge prick (who unfortunately got a whole lot 'prickier' when he started dating Stretch) but did that really need to be vented out on Red? Hell no! "I just don't understand why I can't have one day of peace..." Red sighed. "Maybe because you're so annoying?" A voice giggled. "Ugh... what do you want Josephine?" Red asked. "Oh nothing, I just wanted to see how my FAVORITE uncle was doing..." Josephine (Stretch and Edge's daughter) chuckled as she climbed down a tree. "Yeah right, one, you HATE me, and two, I'm your ONLY uncle" Red groaned. "No you're not! Blueberry, Classic, Error, Ink... shall I continue?" Josephine giggled slyly. "Heh heh, blood uncle" Red growled softly. "Riiiight..." Josephine sighed, plopping down and rolling in the snow. "What are you doing?" Red asked, obviously annoyed.

"Hiding my scent, there's a feral monster attacking other monsters and I don't feel like being one of them" Josephine explained. "Or did daddy forget to tell his so called brother that too?" Josephine asked. Red hissed softly, it really didn't help that Josephine was only seven and was already starting to act like Edge. Though, that really didn't make sense, considering how she's always with Stretch. "Oh yeah, speaking of daddy, he told me to tell you to be home by nightfall or else you'll be sleeping on the porch tonight" Josephine giggled. Red growled, oh great. Red teleported to the house, sighing as he opened the door. "Oh, so Josephine found you..." Edge growled softly. "Good to see you too boss..." Red growled back. A scratching noise then broke the quick silence. "Daddy!" Josephine shouted, sounding scared. Red gasped and ran to open the door, grunting when Josephine pushed past him and up to Edge. "Daddy! Daddy, it almost caught me!" Josephine sobbed, holding on to her father.

Edge gasped and looked Josephine over, making sure that she was okay. "He didn't hurt me, but he got Chimney" Josephine whimpered. Red gasped, Chimney was Josephine's pet cat, he was given to her as a baby, and the two were extremely close. Red growled, walking out of the door and running towards the woods on all fours. Red huffed, trying his best to keep his pace steady, but pretty much failing miserably. Red continued running, even though his legs hurt like crap. "Hey there pretty boy!" A female voice shouted. Red looked up to see Shinato (Yandere Swap and Horror's daughter) skip running in the trees after him. Shinato jumped down in front of Red, making him stop dead in his tracks. "Grr... Shinato, now is NOT the time!" Red growled. Red tried going around Shinato, whimpering when she pinned him down. "Sorry uncle Red, no can do! Uncle Edge thought you'd do something like this, so he sent me to watch for you" Shinato chuckled. Red wiggled around, "Listen, I've got to get that cat!" Red growled, trying to bite one of Shinato's legs. "No, you don't..." Edge growled. Shinato gasped and backed off of Red. "Uncle Edge..." Shinato chuckled, "You've really let yourself go..." she joked.

"Hmm, I'm sure... now, tell your fathers to stop with the pranks... will you?" Edge asked. "I dunno... what's in it for me?" Shinato asked. "You keep your life!" Edge growled. "I'll tell them!" Shinato yelped before racing off into the deep woods. Red panted, still tired from running. "What... about... Chimney?" Red asked. "Chimney will be fine... he's a smart cat... besides, Josey taught him some useful tricks" Edge sighed. Red chuckled, looking up at his brother. "So... why did you tell Shinato of all monsters to watch for me?" Red asked. "Well, she's thethe only one, besides Josey, who would fight back against the monster if it got to you..." Edge explained. Red hummed, confused about why his brother cared about whether he lived or died. As if reading his mind, Edge sighed and looked at Red, "You're my brother... the one who's looked after me and protected me all of my life... I can't let you die... Well, at least while I'm in charge" Edge chuckled. Red smirked, since when did Edge feel... anything? Oh wait, that's right... Stretch, Josephine, Clara... yep, worst incident, ever. "I... I love you Sans... you know that... don't you?" Edge asked hopefully. "Of... Of course i do Pap... I know you never stopped..." Red fibbed. All of these years, he thought that Edge had stopped loving him... Oh how wrong he was. "I... I love you too Papy... I love you too..." Red sighed, hugging his baby brother and nuzzling into Edge's side.

~Extra~

"Heh heh... pathetic monsters... soon, they'll all know what true power is... won't they cat? Oh, wait, you can't answer... poor little girl... how devastated she'll be to find her best friend dead... Hmm?"


End file.
